


Come In

by Lune3



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku walks in (un)invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'd. 
> 
> So far, my fics are never not NSFW. xD

Koujaku had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Which is why he was hiding behind the wall of his best friend’s bedroom, watching him suck his lover’s cock.

It was an accident, to say the least. He’d come over to Aoba’s house (while Aoba and Noiz were back from their honeymoon in Germany for a visit, now that they were married). He’d wondered why they hadn’t responded when he’d come in and announced his presence. Curious, he’d ventured into the unknown to check why.

It didn’t even occur to him. He climbed the stairs, and froze when a soft moan met his ears. Eyes wide and face bright red – because _that was Aoba’s voice_ – he pressed himself against the wall and slowly, slowly peeked into the bedroom.

Koujaku wasn’t usually a nosy kind of guy. He went with the flow, and he usually chose to forget it if whatever he’d heard wasn’t something meant for his ears. But…temptation beckoned him, and that was his best friend. Even though his heart was painful in his chest from its beating, he leaned into the crack in the door and…

Aoba and Noiz were kissing passionately. Koujaku knew Aoba would make out with his husband, and didn’t let himself think too hard about it because it usually meant him feeling down and drinking alone at the bar. _This_ was something else.

Swallowing deeply, he watched as Aoba’s fingers unzipped Noiz’s pants.

He clutched the wall as they slipped under the waistband of his boxers.

His breath was stuck in his throat when he saw Aoba slip the material down a little and pull Noiz’s cock out of his pants.

His eyes drifted to Aoba’s face: aroused, turned on, blushing, hot.

The brat was pierced down there, and Aoba looked at it hungrily, like he wanted to devour it. Koujaku felt his own regions tighten their confines.

Noiz’s thumb slid around Aoba’s chin and rubbed at his lower lip sensually, and he heard his deep, lust-filled voice. “Want it in your mouth?”

“Mm…” Aoba went to it almost naturally, leaning forward and kissing it up and down, nipping between his lips. He leaned down to the base and sucked Noiz’s skin, tugging it and then wrapping his tongue around its underside.

Noiz groaned when Aoba played with his piercings and _fuck_ he was good at this. There was something erotic about watching his best friend and said best friend’s man get it on.

Aoba licked at it, rubbing it everywhere, stroking it in his hands.

Koujaku felt a wetness on his skin.

Wiping at his face, he looked at his hand, only to see blood that had most likely come from his nose. “ _Shit!_ ” He cursed, a little too loudly.

It went silent, and then two pairs of eyes were on him.

Aoba was bright red, flushed, stuttering, almost falling over as Noiz helped him up calmly, looking away as if it was too troublesome to even bother commenting. Koujaku felt himself get pissed. Aoba’s voice drew him away from Noiz and he searched for tissues in his pockets to stop the bleeding from his nostrils. “What are you _doing,_ Koujaku?!”

“I-I, uh…A-Aoba-”

“The old man’s a pervert.”

Koujaku curled his hands into fists, ready to punch that brat square in the face, only to realise that, yes, watching other people having sex was pretty dirty, but _hot as_ -

Wait, wait, wait.

Brushing away his thoughts, he was about to turn and save himself the embarrassment of anything else (he’d already been caught, he’d had a nosebleed and was now very much a pervert), when he caught sight of Aoba’s face.

Aoba was looking down shyly, glancing at him in a way that made him confused everywhere. Turning his head, he moved to leave, when Noiz’s voice stopped him.

“Wait.”

Almost instinctively, he turned with annoyance. “ _What_?”

“You’re hard.”

“Noiz!” Aoba reprimanded.

He couldn’t help but get flustered, angry and pissed because this was so _fucking_ embarrassing, but at the same time, Aoba was still looking at him like that.

Noiz was testing him when he teasingly kissed down Aoba’s neck before glancing up at him. “I think Aoba wants you to _come in_.”

You’d have to be an idiot to miss the double meaning in that.

Nevertheless, Koujaku still managed a gulp. “W-what? I-” Still disbelieving, he turned, only to see Aoba blushing and looking up at him, still wanton from sucking off his husband and probably turned on by being caught in said act.

“Aoba.” Noiz whispered into his lover’s ear. “Do you want Koujaku to come in?”

Aoba looked highly embarrassed, but the look on his face told them both exactly what he wanted.

“B-but you two are married-”

“If Aoba wants something, he gets it. Isn’t…that… _right_ , Aoba?” Noiz slipped his fingers between Aoba’s and brought his hand up to kiss it, guiding him back to bed. “Well? Coming, old man?”

He hesitated.

Koujaku came in and closed the door behind him.

At first, he wasn’t sure what to do. He awkwardly stood at the bedside, watching Noiz and Aoba make out. He was shocked Aoba was okay with this. Usually, he’d put up a fight if someone did something that pushed him out of his comfort zone but now, he was wrapping his thighs around Noiz, arms snaked around his waist and lips glued to his partner’s.

Koujaku felt himself harden at the little sound that left him when Noiz attacked his neck.

Aoba murmured Noiz's name, eyes falling closed as Noiz rocked his body slowly, removing his clothes, keeping a watchful eye on Koujaku. When the two were pretty much naked, and Koujaku, in a state of extreme arousal, was considering jerking himself off, Noiz decided to finally speak.

“So? Are you going to bang Aoba or not?”

The blunt question threw him off for a moment, but somehow he knew Noiz was just getting straight to the point, and loved Aoba but couldn’t give a shit about him, and he gladly returned the sentiment.

The question, however, also served to turn him on just that extra bit more.

“Koujaku…” It was Aoba who whispered his name this time, and although he didn’t know what to do in situations like these (he was sure this kind of thing only happened in – well, not real life) his hands unrobed him on their own.

If he didn’t lie to himself, Koujaku would admit that he had harboured a crush on Aoba since they were young. Aoba was everything he wanted, from his smile, to his voice, to his beautiful hair. It was only natural that he’d fantasized a few times, and then beat himself up over it because Aoba was someone else’s and his thoughts meant betraying his best friend’s innocence.

He never thought he’d end up naked in front of him, ever.

Noiz moved away, kissing down Aoba’s back as Koujaku sat on the edge of the bed. It dipped under his weight, and he was nervous, until he felt Aoba touch him. He didn’t know when they ended up kissing, but it happened and it was mind-blowing. Aoba’s lips were softer than he’d ever imagined, and Noiz had gotten them first.

Their kisses were slow and gentle, in contrast to Koujaku’s slipping control and restraint that had been holding him back from hating Noiz when he’d attended their wedding.

He was going to _have sex with Aoba._

Noiz watched him get more and more flustered as Aoba assaulted him with pleasure-inducing, feather-light, sweetly sinful touches. He leaned down and brought his mouth to Aoba’s chest, parting his lips slightly and then sucking on his nipple.

Aoba cried out quietly, leaning back into his man’s arms and Koujaku got a little bolder, sitting up on his knees, intent on pleasuring Aoba in front of Noiz. He knew Aoba’s hair was sensitive, and it felt so good in his fingers, and he could stroke it and bury his face in it as if Aoba were his.

He pushed Aoba down a little, Noiz underneath him slightly, and kissed him harder, groaning his name low in his throat. Noiz was rubbing himself against Aoba impatiently into the bed.

Aoba being so honest and drunk on the scent of arousal drove him wild.

Noiz scooted up a little, and Aoba lay down between his legs. Noiz stroked Aoba’s hair in his hands and ran his fingers up his neck while Koujaku opened Aoba’s thighs. He let out a sweet sigh at what was offered to him, and felt his dick pulse and slicken with heat.

He could barely hold himself in.

“Come on…” Aoba invited him, Noiz continuing to lay back and play with Aoba’s hair. Upon further instruction, he realised Aoba had already prepared himself (or Noiz might’ve done it before he joined them) but he still found his fingers probing inside the wet opening, slipping around in a haze of pleasure. Aoba writhed underneath him.

He also found himself staring at Noiz’s dick under the object of his affections.

He positioned himself with a deep breath in and drove home, seating his erection inside Aoba with a thrust of the hips. A loud groan left him and Aoba sighed sinfully, the sweet sound on his lips mesmerising and intoxicating. He was pleasuring Aoba in front of Noiz, and it felt _so good._

“Move…”

Noiz kissed Aoba’s head while Koujaku did him, panting desperately, going hard, kissing Aoba in places he’d wished he’d gotten to kiss before.

He rubbed Aoba’s arousal while he made love to him, letting his head fall back and his hips do all the work. Aoba couldn’t get enough of him, with his husband behind him.

He looked up at Noiz for a moment, and met his eyes; eyes filled with lust.

And jealousy: of the fact that Koujaku was satisfying his lover for him.

There was also something else there that he couldn’t pinpoint, but it captivated him.

Aoba tightened his thighs around him, wrapping himself around Koujaku and holding on tightly as the bed creaked back and forth. Aoba was leaking, and he used his fingers to touch the head of his shaft, rubbing it hard while Noiz carded his hands through blue hair, staring at Koujaku’s face and then at Aoba’s body against his.

A series of _‘ah’_ s left Aoba as he was satiated; Koujaku feeling a familiar and unfamiliar tightness around himself as Aoba threw his head back against Noiz’s chest and came on him. He relished in the feeling, the orgasmic pleasure spiking through his body as he snapped his hips forward.

Their voices resounded in the room, animalistic and full of desire that made Koujaku's eyes close tightly, falling back as his body wracked with uncontrollable spasms. Aoba welcomed his thrusts, breathing enticingly, encouraging Koujaku’s seed and he only just noticed that their hands were intertwined, Aoba’s smaller fingers holding his.

Pleasure still numbing and coursing through him, he rubbed Aoba’s thighs thankfully. He looked up.

Noiz was smirking down at him.

“-!”

He awoke in bed, sweating hard, red in the face, trembling and suspiciously sticky. He looked around, finding himself in his own bedroom, staring at the stealing and realising that he wasn’t in bed with a newlywed couple.

“Fucking hell!”

But if there was one thing Koujaku did know, it was that he’d have to propose to Aoba before Noiz did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the thing
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
